jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Die Dunkle Seite der Macht
Die Dunkle Seite der Macht ist der zweite Roman der Thrawn Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von Timothy Zahn geschrieben und ist im Juli des Jahres 1993 von Goldmann in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse fünf Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (9 NSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Großadmiral Thrawn setzt seine Angriffe auf die Neue Republik fort, die von innen durch die Wühlarbeit eines imperialen Agenten zunehmend geschwächt wird. Während Han Solo und Lando Calrissian alles daransetzen, die Identität des Agenten zu ermitteln, versucht Prinzessin Leia, die mörderischen Noghri als Verbündete zu gewinnen. Auf ihrer Heimatwelt Honoghr stößt sie auf ein schreckliches Geheimnis und ein verdammtes Volk, das nur eine Chance hat, sich vom Imperium zu lösen – um den Preis des eigenen Untergangs. Handlung Talon Karrde gerät zwischen die Fronten Das Imperium, unter dem Oberkommando des taktischen Genies Großadmiral Thrawn, hat Kräfte vor Myrkr liegen. Hier befindet sich der Stützpunkt des Schmugglers Talon Karrde, den Thrawn zu fassen hofft. Doch die Leute um Karrde und Mara Jade sind schneller als das Imperium. Sie haben ihren Stützpunkt auf Myrkr bereits aufgegeben und setzen sich nach einer spektakulären Flucht ab. Nun steht Talon Karrde da, wo er nie stehen wollte: Der stets auf Neutralität bedachte Schmuggler wird nun vom Imperium gesucht. Karrde und seine Leute tauchen auf Rishii unter. Aber auch hier sind sie nicht lange sicher. Kopfgeldjäger sind hinter Karrde her und er muss sich darüber Gedanken machen, wie es weiter gehen kann. Seine Neutralität hat er bereits verloren, aber er hat noch ein Ass im Ärmel: Im Jahre 6 VSY arbeitete Karrde als Navigator für Captain Hoffner und bei einem riskanten Fluchtmanöver wurden die Hyperraum-Koordinaten nicht ganz korrekt berechnet. Dadurch sprang das Schiff fälschlicherweise nicht am ursprünglich geplanten Punkt aus dem Hyperraum und sah sich mit zwei Dreadnaughts konfrontiert. Obgleich Hoffner damals schlagartig weiter floh, war Karrde nach Durchsicht der Daten klar, was geschehen war: Nicht zwei, sondern unzählige Dreadnaughts hatten sich mitten im Nichts des Alls aufgehalten. Durch einen Zufall hatten sie die Dunkle Macht gefunden. Bei der Dunklen Macht handelte es sich um die Katana-Flotte, bestehend aus 200 Dreadnaughts, die noch aus den Tagen der Galaktischen Republik stammt. Die Flotte zeichnet sich durch ein einzigartiges Navigationssystem aus: Von einem einzigen Schiff aus kann man die ganze Flotte steuern. Dies aber war der Katana-Flotte zum Verhängnis geworden, denn gesamte Flotte ging verloren und galt als verschollen. Karrde könnte das Wissen um die Koordinaten der Flotte gewinnbringend weiter verkaufen, dabei kann er sich an die Neue Republik wenden, was er selbst für profitabler hält, oder aber auch an Thrawn, um das Verhältnis zu ihm zu verbessern. Beide Seiten suchen in ihrem militärischen Konflikt dringend neue Schiffe. Wie auch immer sich Karrde entscheiden wird, in beiden Fällen ist ein Wiederaufbau der gewünschten Neutralität zwischen den Fronten für den Schmuggler nicht möglich. Ein verrückter Jedi-Meister Joruus C'baoth, der Klon des Jedi-Meisters Jorus C'baoth, wird inzwischen für Thrawn zu einem schwer kontrollierbaren Element. Die Interessen des Imperiums interessieren den Jedi wenig, er hat es auf Luke Skywalker und seine schwangere Schwester Leia Organa abgesehen. Er hat sich längst auf die Welt Jomark abgesetzt, um Luke eine Falle zu stellen. Seine Arbeit für Thrawn, der ihn erst dahin gebracht hat, wo er nun steht, ist nur noch lästige Pflicht für ihn. Zu Luke sind inzwischen zahlreiche Gerüchte vorgedrungen, dass der Jedi-Meister C'baoth noch lebt und sich auf Jomark aufhält. Luke recherchiert und macht sich dann auf den Weg nach Jomark, wo er tatsächlich auf den Jedi-Meister trifft. In Luke ist, seitdem Ben Kenobi sich von ihm verabschiedet hat, ein tiefer Wunsch nach einem Lehrer und einem anderen Jedi entflammt, und so nimmt er willig C'baoths Angebot an, bei ihm zu bleiben und mehr über die Jedi und die Macht zu erfahren. Luke ahnt nicht, dass er einem Klon gegenübersteht, obgleich ihm die Macht sagt, dass irgendetwas mit dem vermeintlichen Jedi-Meister nicht in Ordnung ist. C'baoth hat sich die Menschen Jomarks unterworfen, er herrscht und richtet über sie. Dabei bindet er auch Luke immer mehr ein. Doch nach und nach wird Skywalker immer klarer, dass es C'baoth nicht in erster Linie darum geht, ihm Weisheit zu vermitteln, sondern seine persönliche Macht auszubauen. Obgleich Luke immer stärker von C'baoths Art zu agieren abgestoßen wird, schafft er es nicht, sich aus dem Bann des Jedi-Meisters zu lösen und bleibt auf Jomark. Die Noghri Zeitgleich spitzt sich die innenpolitische Lage innerhalb der Neuen Republik zu. Admiral Ackbar sitzt in Haft, angeblich liegen gegen ihn Beweise vor, die ihn als Verräter an der Republik darstellen. Auf seine Kosten profiliert sich der Bothaner Borsk Fey'lya. Leia Organa Solo erkennt die Lage, aber zugleich hat sie eine Verabredung mit dem Noghri Khabarakh, der sie ursprünglich im Auftrag des Imperiums mit seinem Team angegriffen hatte, aber dann in ihr die Mal'ary'ush, die Tochter Vaders erkannt hatte. Er möchte Leia zu seiner Heimatwelt Honoghr bringen. Ein gefährliches Unternehmen, da die Noghri als kämpferisch, aggressiv und absolut loyal zum Imperium gelten. Doch Leia will sich nicht von ihrem Unternehmen abbringen lassen und lässt sich letztendlich dazu überreden – neben C-3PO – zumindest auch Chewbacca mitzunehmen. Wie vereinbart trifft sie sich im Orbit von Endor mit Khabarakh und dieser willigt auch sofort ein, dass Chewbacca Leia mit nach Honoghr begleitet – obgleich er zuvor nur Leia mitnehmen wollte. Aber das Konzept der Lebensschuld ist den Noghri ebenso vertraut wie den Wookiees und so hat der Noghri Verständnis und Mitgefühl für Chewbaccas Wunsch, Leia zu begleiten. Bei Honoghr, einem völlig verwüsteten und öde daliegenden Planeten, erwartet die Ankömmlinge eine böse Überraschung: Thrawn und seine Leute sind bereits da und wollen Khabarakh sprechen. Der Noghri ist der einzige Überlebende des Teams, welches Leia in der Vergangenheit von Kashyyyk entführen sollte. Thrawn hat einen großen Redebedarf. Hastig werden Leia, Chewbacca und C-3PO von Khabarakhs Clan versteckt. Dabei verhehlt man nicht, dass sie als Gäste nicht willkommen sind. Die Maitrakh, das Clanoberhaupt, sieht Probleme auf die Noghri zukommen, wenn sie sich zwischen die Fronten stellen. Leias Plan, das Volk der Noghri davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich vom Imperium abwenden sollen, erweist sich somit als noch schwieriger als ursprünglich gedacht. Hinzu kommt, dass der misstrauische Thrawn an Bord von Khabarakhs Schiff, welches er durchsuchen ließ, Wookieehaare findet. Doch er zieht aus dem Fund die falschen Schlüsse: Er geht davon aus, dass Khabarakh, der gegenüber dem Imperium behauptet hat, eine Zeit lang über sein Versagen meditiert zu haben, in Wirklichkeit in Gefangenschaft der Wookiees geraten ist. Der Noghri wird als Verräter gefangen genommen. Doch der klugen Maitrakh, die sich weder gegen das Imperium noch gegen die Tochter Vaders stellen möchte, gelingt es, Thrawn davon zu überzeugen, dass zunächst die Noghri selbst über den vermeintlichen Verräter richten müssen. So wird Khabarakh Gefangener seines eigenen Volkes. Leia beginnt fieberhaft, die Lage der Noghri, die seit Jahrzehnten von der Hilfe des Imperiums abhängig sind, zu untersuchen. Durch einen Giftunfall in Zeiten der Klonkriege ist die Planetenoberfläche unfruchtbar und verwüstet. Lord Vader hatte den Noghri damals Hilfe angeboten und durch Droiden kleine Flächen des Planeten wieder bewohnbar gemacht – gerade so groß, dass die Noghri überleben konnten. Sie deckt auf, dass die Droiden, die noch immer auf der Oberfläche Honoghrs arbeiten, inzwischen nicht mehr damit beschäftigt sind, fruchtbares Lande zu erzeugen, sondern vielmehr die wüste Landschaft weiter zu vergiften und somit die Noghri stets in Abhängigkeit vom Imperium zu halten. Nun wissen die Noghri um den Betrug, den das Imperium an ihnen begangen hat. Die Katana Flotte Han Solo möchte in der Zwischenzeit Beweise für Admiral Ackbars Unschuld sammeln. Und so macht er sich zusammen mit Lando Calrissian an Bord der Glücksdame auf den Weg nach New Cov, wo sie Hinweise zu finden hoffen. Doch kaum dort angekommen, wird Han von einer Frau namens Sena festgesetzt. Noch ehe sich die Situation aufklären kann, wird New Cov vom Imperium aufgesucht. Han wird kurz mitgeteilt, dass Senas Commander ihn zu sprechen wünscht, und dann macht sich die Gruppe auf, den Planeten zu verlassen. Als Han und Lando mit der Glücksdame, die nicht besonders gut für Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Imperium ausgestattet ist, fliehen, erwartet sie eine Überraschung. Sena und ihr bisher unbekannter Commander haben drei Dreadnaughts um New Cov positioniert und nehmen die Glücksdame an Bord. So können sie vor dem Imperium fliehen. Han und Lando werden in Peregrins Nest geführt und erfahren nun endlich, wer sie so dringend zu sprechen wünschte: Garm Bel Iblis, ein corellianischer Held, den Han für tot hielt. Bald stellt sich heraus, dass Bel Iblis' Dreadnaughts aus der Katana-Flotte stammen, er hat sie einst aufgekauft. Und Han weiß: Wenn das Imperium von der Katana-Flotte erfährt, beginnt ein Wettlauf mit der Neuen Republik. Wer wird die Dunkle Macht zuerst finden und bergen? Was Solo nicht ahnt, der Wettlauf hat bereits begonnen... Mara Jade gerät mit ihrem Frachter in die Gewalt Thrawns. Doch die ehemalige Hand des Imperators reagiert schnell. Ehe man sie verhaften kann, gibt sie sich durch geheime Codes des Imperators zu erkennen und tritt Thrawn, dem sie in der Vergangenheit als Hand des Imperators schon einmal begegnet ist, gegenüber. Sie fordert von dem Großadmiral, dass er sofort die Jagd nach Karrde und seinen Leuten einstellt. Im Gegenzug bietet sie ihm die Katana-Flotte an. Sie bittet Thrawn um Zeit, um Karrde die Koordinaten der Flotte zu entlocken und der Großadmiral lässt sich auf den Handel ein. Mara kehrt auf direktem Weg zu Karrde und seinen Leuten zurück und muss entsetzt erkennen, dass Thrawn sie nur benutzt hat. Die Frau hat das Imperium direkt zum Schmugglerversteck geführt und Karrde wird sofort verhaftet. Sie selbst wird zurückgelassen. Jade muss Talon Karrde aus den Händen Thrawns befreien, und es gibt jemanden, der ihr dabei helfen kann... Karrdes Befreiung Es fällt Jade nicht schwer herauszufinden, wo sich Luke Skywalker aufhält. Luke steht dadurch, dass Karrde ihn damals nicht an das Imperium ausgeliefert hat, in der Schuld des Schmugglers. Mara hofft, dass er ihr bei der Befreiung Karrdes hilft. Sie reist nach Jomark, um mit Luke zu sprechen. Doch Joruus C'baoth attackiert das ankommende Schiff. Dennoch gelingt es Mara, zu Luke durchzukommen. Luke ist inzwischen ständig müde und erschöpft, fühlt sich matt und ausgelaugt. Das ändert sich jedoch schlagartig, als Mara Jade in seine Nähe kommt: Sie trägt einen Ysalamiri bei sich. Dieses Tier ist in der Lage, eine Art Blase in der Macht zu erzeugen und dadurch ist in seinem Umfeld die Macht nicht wirksam. Zwar ist Luke in diesem Moment selbst der Macht beraubt, aber gleichzeitig verliert der negative Einfluss C'baoths seine Kraft. Luke verlässt mit der Frau, die in der Vergangenheit mehrfach angekündigt hat, dass sie ihn töten wird, den Planeten. Gemeinsam infiltrieren die beiden Thrawns Sternzerstörer Schimäre, um Karrde zu befreien. Mit Hilfe der Macht, Maras Wissen um die imperiale Technik und die imperialen Codes und einer großen Portion Glück – sowie einem Ausflug in einen Müllschacht - gelingt es ihnen, zu Talon Karrde durchzukommen und ihn zu befreien. Nach einer spektakulären Flucht gelangen die drei wieder nach Coruscant, wo sie Mon Mothma und die anderen über die Entdeckung der Katana-Flotte informieren. Das Rennen um die Dunkle Macht Han Solo und Lando Calrissian sind, ebenso wie Leia, inzwischen auch zurückgekehrt. Han und Lando haben beunruhigende Nachrichten: Außer Karrde weiß auch Captain Hoffner von der Katana-Flotte. Der Captain hat bereits einige Schiffe an Garm verkauft. Nachdem Lando und Han sich auf die Suche nach ihn gemacht hatten, mussten sie fest stellen, dass das Imperium schneller war. Nun geht es also um jede Minute, doch anstatt nun möglichst viel Personal zu den von Karrde zur Verfügung gestellten Koordinaten der Katana-Flotte zu senden, versucht der Bothan Fay’lya, die Pläne zu torpedieren, um sich selbst zu profilieren. Er ist weder bereit, den Worten eines Schmugglers wie Karrde zu glauben, noch will er Kräfte von Coruscant abziehen. Dennoch reisen Luke, Han, Karrde und Lando zu den Koordinaten der Flotte, jedoch scheinbar ohne Rückendeckung. Tatsächlich entdecken sie die Dreadnaughts und gehen an Bord des Flagschiffes, der Katana. Einige Zeit später taucht das Imperium mit mehreren Sternzerstörern auf. Mara und Leia haben inzwischen Verstärkung aktiviert - Mara aus den Reihen der Schmuggler, Leia aus den Reihen der Neuen Republik. Doch sie sollen zu spät kommen. Die Schlacht um die Katana-Flotte entbrennt. Und obgleich es der neuen Republik und den Schmugglern gelingt, das Imperium zurückzuschlagen, müssen sie feststellen, dass dies ihnen nichts mehr nützt. Nur noch wenige Dreadnaughts der einstmals riesigen Katana-Flotte liegen im All. Das Imperium hat die Schiffe längst geborgen. Doch es kommt noch schlimmer für die neue Republik: als sie die Leichen einiger Sturmtruppen, die während der Schlacht die Katana gestürmt haben, untersuchen, stoßen sie auf eine erschreckende Entdeckung: Die neuen Soldaten des Imperiums sind Klone! Das heißt Thrawn dürfte keinerlei Probleme haben, Besatzungen für seine neue Flotte zu finden... Bemerkenswertes * Der Titel Die Dunkle Seite der Macht lässt vermuten, dass es in dem Roman um eben die Dunkle Seite der Macht geht. Allerdings ist der Titel eine Fehlübersetzung, denn der Originaltitel Dark Force Rising bezieht sich auf die Flotte Die dunkle Macht, um die es in diesem Roman geht. * Der Roman erschien auch als Comicserie, sie umfasste 6 Bände. Im Februar 1998 erschienen die Comicserie in dem Sammelband Dark Force Rising. Dunkle Seite der Macht, Die en:Dark Force Rising es:El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura pl:Ciemna strona Mocy (książka)